wallaceandgromitfandomcom-20200223-history
Wallace
Wallace Herbertson is an inventor, the main protagonist and half of the title duo of "Wallace & Gromit". He delights in creating elaborate contraptions that often do not work as intended. He is a self-proclaimed genius, evident from his exclamation when he discovers Hutch's borrowed skill, a talent for all things mechanical. Most of Wallace's inventions look not unlike the designs of Heath Robinson and Rube Goldberg; creator Nick Park has said of Wallace that all his inventions are designed around the principle of "using a sledgehammer to crack a nut". He is also very eccentric and funny, and is always willing to provide a good laugh or listen to one himself. Wallace can usually be found wearing a white shirt, brown wool trousers, green knitted pullover and a red tie. He loves all types of cheese, but his favorite brand of all is Wensleydale, as proven in A Grand Day Out. Wallace is so obsessed with cheese that it seems he couldn't live anywhere without it, and he himself admits in The Curse of the Were Rabbit that he is simply "crackers about cheese." He is also very disappointed when his friends are shown to have a dislike of cheese, such as in A Close Shave, when his love interest Wendolene Ramsbottom said she was allergic to cheese and "couldn't stand the stuff", he ended his relationship to her. He also likes crackers, describing them as "cracking". He also likes tea in the afternoon and is shown to have a liking to toast for breakfast; he describes toast in The Wrong Trousers as "cracking" as well. The thought of Lancashire hotpot keeps him going in a crisis. He enjoys a nice cup of tea or a drop of Bordeaux red for those special occasions. He reads the Morning Post, the Afternoon Post and the Evening Post and occasionally Ay-Up!, which is a parody of Hello! magazine. ]] Some of Wallace's contraptions actually are based on a real-life invention. For example, Wallace's method of getting up in the morning incorporates a bed that tips over to wake up its owner, an invention that was exhibited at the Great Exhibition of 1851 by Theophilus Carter, and is similar to a device sold in Japan that is used to ensure a certain wakeup time. The jelly-toast contraption that gives him breakfast in the morning also bears a similarity to a Rube Goldberg -type machine, with the ability to do more than one thing at the same time. His versatile nature and inventor abilities have caused him to be hired for a wide variety of jobs. In A Close Shave, he was a window cleaner along with Gromit. In The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, he was a pest controller, and in A Matter of Loaf and Death, he was a baker. He has a kindly nature, and is perhaps a little over-optimistic. At times he can be inadvertently selfish and inconsiderate, but always means well and has a good heart. Nick Park says of Wallace: "He's a very self-contained figure. A very homely sort who doesn't mind the odd adventure." Wallace is loosely based on Park's father, whom he described in a radio interview as "an incurable tinkerer." He described one of his father's constructions, a combination of a beach hut and trailer, having curtains in the windows, bookshelves on the walls, and full-sized furniture bolted to the floor. In the first photo shown on The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, it was revealed that once, when Gromit was little, Wallace had much hair and moustache and, on the photo that shows Gromit's graduation from "Dogwarts University", Wallace had lost his moustache, but still had a little hair. The reason behind Wallace's loss of hair is unknown. In A Matter of Loaf and Death, when Wallace is talking to Gromit, a picture is seen behind Gromit of Wallace with a brown moustache and brown hair. Both Wallace and Gromit live together at the ficticious address of 62 West Wallaby Street, Wigan, Lancashire. However, his accent as voiced by Peter Sallis is from Sallis' native Holme Valley in Yorkshire but in 2007, Wallace made a cameo appearance on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends in the episode "Ticket to Rod" and he was voiced by Dwight Schultz. In the National Trust's A Jubilee Bunt-a-thon short film, all games except Project Zoo, and Wallace And Gromit's Musical Marvels At The Proms, he was voiced by Aardman Team Member, Ben Whitehead. In Project Zoo, Wallace is voiced by Peter Sallis. Gallery Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2159.jpg Wallace 45.jpg 380813-wallace-gromit-in-the-bogey-man-windows-screenshot-wallace.jpg 380798-wallace-gromit-in-the-bogey-man-windows-screenshot-paneer.jpg Wallace cute smile.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6490.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6440.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6437.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6433.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6430.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6424.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6419.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6418.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6406.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6404.jpg Wallace2013.jpg Design A Charm Contest 2013 Wallace.jpg Tumblr n7xy0hjcL31trshfoo1 1280.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6462.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6392.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main,wallaceandgromit.png Wallace-and-Gromit-Blu-Ray.jpg Wallace Grommit yahoo.jpg Wallace is... funny, cool!.jpg Wallace and gromit.jpg Wallace-gromit-2 1115733c.jpg Wallace and cheese TCS.jpg Wallace.jpg Wallace and gromit.png Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111943431-1205710 640w.jpg .028 Gromit Wallace & Zachary.jpg .028 Wallace Gromit & Zachary 28 24 28 25.jpg .028 Wallace Gromit & Zachary 28 24 22 25.jpg .028 Wallace Gromit & Zachary 28 24 20 25.jpg .028 Wallace Gromit & Zachary 28 24 25.jpg .028 Wallace Gromit & Zachary 28 24.jpg .028 Wallace Gromit & Zachary 28.png .028 Wallace Gromit & Zachary.jpg Wallace-thumbs-up.jpg 1309331272 db13c45ef3763332e57f5348ee16b4fc.jpeg Large 0000002843.jpg Large 0000002844.jpg Tumblr n6r0f9jkiw1s4t9r3o1 540.jpg Lawnmower.jpg Large 0000002854.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-3073.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-612.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2843.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2742.jpg Trivia *Wallace was originally a postman named, Jerry, but Nick Park felt the name did not fit with Gromit. *Wallace has a different look in A Grand Day Out, his top of his head is smaller, bigger ears and his mouth is not so wide. *In 2009, Nick Park said Wallace is born on the 7th August 1959, So Wallace is currently 55 Years old. Wardrobe *Wallace's usual day clothes is a green knitted pullover, a white shirt, brown colored trousers and red tie. *In "Curse of the Were-Rabbit", Wallace is sometimes wearing the Anti-Pesto uniform and cap. *In "The Last Resort", after Wallace gets all the things he need for the Seaside in the cellar, Wallace is wearing an orange tie, a red shirt with white stripes, and red trousers. *In "The Bogey Man", after Gromit makes Wallace join Prickly Thicket, Wallace is wearing an Prickly Thicket official tank top instead of his pullover for the rest of the episode. Quotes *Hotter Gromit! *Hmm, new boiler, lad. That will save us some pennies. *Cheese! *Not even Wensleydale? *Vegetables are good only for rabbits. *That was a "Close Shave", was it, lad? *But Piella, you are a Bake-O-Lite girl! *Aieeeeeeeeee!, Gromit! *Lovely food!, for rabbits that is. Category:Characters Category:A Grand Day Out Category:The Wrong Trousers Category:A Close Shave Category:Important pages Category:The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Category:Wallace & Gromit's Night Before Christmas